A Higher Power
by Sonic Jules
Summary: 10Rose.........Mud, fainting spells, and some little things called 'stratches'.
1. Chapter 1

**A Higher Power**

A **Doctor Who** Story

10/Rose

**_By Sonic Jules _**

**A/N**: I do not own these characters, and I don't want to, because really, I'd just rather see them real. Rated for the teens for some swearing. No big spoilers.

This is my first Doctor Who fic, and I'd love some feedback. Lot's of feedback. Tons even ...

Welcome to Part One

Rose Tyler walked out towards the center console and stood on the opposite side of the Doctor's form, watching as he checked over the Tardis. He touched buttons here and there, ensuring everything was in working order. She'd just come out of the shower; one she hadn't been expecting to take until much later on. But mud tended to make one want to bathe. Especially as itchy as this stuff was.

The mud was in fact a surprise, actually. Their latest adventure wasn't meant to be one, either. They'd gone to Scroibrulla, a place the good Doctor had only been to once himself before, and that was by accident. But he'd never forgotten it, and when both he and Rose were ready for something peaceful and simple, that was his choice. The inhabitants enjoyed a simple coexistence, welcoming the travelers with hardly a fuss. Hardly, that is, until it started raining. And then the natives weren't so friendly, blaming their visitors for the sudden downpour out of season. Their anger might not have been so strong had the Doctor not laughed outright at their accusation. That seemed to be a no-no. So he and Rose took off, running straight for the Tardis, through an all-soaking storm with muddy little streams forming in their path. Instant muck. And lots of it.

"Should've made it snow before we left," the Doctor spoke, acknowledging Rose's presence.

"That'd teach them a thing or two," she replied with a grin.

"Yes, well, best not to dwell, I s'pose," he added, grinning as well. The Doctor pushed another button on the Tardis' console, then looked across to Rose. "You look less ... muddy," he said as he waved a hand from her toes to her head.

Rose actually tutted. "How is it that I got all covered in muck and you didn't?" she grinned.

"Oh, I got covered just as much as you, Rose Tyler. If you'd looked at me instead of running off screaming 'Shower! Shower!', you might've noticed. But unlike you, I don't take so very long getting cleaned up. Doing ... _girlie_ things."

Rose smiled. "Well, this _girlie_ is all cleaned and ready to go."

"Go where?" he asked, grinning back at her.

"Dunno. You're the navigator; the pilot; the captain; the ... the ..." She seemed to suddenly lose her train of thought.

"Rose?" The Doctor watched as she paled, holding out a hand to steady herself as she leaned towards the console. He took long fast strides, standing beside her in a double heartbeat.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked, reaching out a hand to steady his traveling companion; watching closely as she slowly turned with his prompting to face him.

"Oh yeah. Um, just got a bit dizzy there for a minute, s'all. 'M fine now though."

"Really," he stated. It wasn't a question, just a word to maintain her attention as he looked her over.

"Sure," she answered, then promptly fell forward, stopped only from her headfirst dive into the grating by the Doctor's quick maneuvering.

drwdrwdrw

Rose awoke to the sight of white. Lots of bright white. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in the medical bay. Blinking several times, she noticed the room getting darker - but no, that wasn't it. It was the Doctor, leaning down in front of her, blocking some of the offensive lighting.

"Well hello there, Rose Tyler. Did you have a good nap?" His voice was jovial and light, but his eyes told of his worry.

"What'm I doing in here?" she asked, looking around a bit before locking her eyes with his.

"Well, seems you went out on me for a bit."

"Went out?"

"Mm hmmm," the Doctor answered, looking closely in her eyes. "What? Don't you remember?"

"Uh, no. Not really." she answered as she tried pushing herself up, only to find resistance from the hands the Doctor placed on her shoulders.

"Not so fast," he began, seeing the frustration crossing her face. "You went down like a sack of potatoes and I'd like to know why."

"A sack of potatoes? Why Doctor, I didn't know you cared," she said, a little miffed at the comparison.

"Tsk tsk, Rose - no need to get upset. I'm merely concerned for your welfare, you know."

"And I bet you've been running test after test on me since you brought me into this laboratory," she scowled.

"I have," the Doctor replied, "and that's what's got me worried."

Rose looked up at him, dropping her animosity. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," he answered, looking her straight in the eyes. "It's not like you to just go fainting for no reason." His look of worry dropped quickly, replaced with a slight grin for her benefit. "You can sit up, but do it slowly," he said, helping her with his hand behind her back. Once she was sitting up, he looked at her eyes closely again.

"I'm fine," she stated, a hint of smugness in her tone.

"Yeah, right. Heard that one before," he replied with a little smugness of his own.

She watched him as he watched her. Up close and in her personal space. Then she began squirming a bit under his scrutiny. The staring contest had gone on long enough as far as Rose was concerned, so she leaned back - just a little.

Unfortunately her balance had not fully made it's complete comeback, and she began teetering backwards.

"Whoa there Rose. What's the matter? My breath offensive?" he asked, helping her right herself.

"You don't need to look at me that closely, do you? I mean, I'm sure you and your sonic screwdriver have been all over me, checkin' me over and whatnot," she told him as one of her hands waved a little in the air to emphasize her point.

"My my. Aren't we the grouch when we wake from our faint. No appreciation for the man who saved you from your headfirst dive towards the floor. I imagine that head of yours would've felt twice as bad as it does right now had I not caught you, you know," the Doctor spoke lightly.

Rose looked at him. Stared at him. Seconds passed between them with dramatic pause. "Yeah. Thanks. For that," she said quietly, looking down.

"Your welcome. Now then," he began, an index finger under her chin until her eyes met his. "Yes, I checked you over while you were unconscious, But I still haven't concluded just why it happened. And you know how I get."

"Yeah, I do," she answered, grinning affectionately .

"Well then," he looked her over appraisingly, "Care to get up?"

"Love to," she answered placing her hand in his awaiting one. She stood then in front of him as he watched her closely. "'M fine, see?"

The Doctor didn't look nearly as convinced as she sounded. He followed her out of the infirmary, letting himself relax just a little at her muttered word ...

"Hungry."

drwdrwdrw

They sat across from each other in the kitchen, sandwiches eaten and tea almost gone from their cups.

"You don't have'ta keep watching me you know. I'm not gonna go blowing up or something."

The Doctor sighed. "You're a riddle, Rose Tyler, and I'm just trying to solve it."

"A puzzle?" Rose asked.

"Tons more intricate than that," he said matter-of-factly.

"Flatterer," she teased.

"Yes. Well," the Doctor shook his head for a second before continuing, as if that was his indication to turn serious. "I'm fairly certain that you had a reaction to the mud on Scroibrulla, as much as you had all over you, sticking everywhere. Your pores probably absorbed some form of toxin and your body reacted to it." He stopped for a moment, watching her eyebrows rise in question. "What? It's an educated guess."

"Educated guess, eh? Okay, that's good enough for me." She smiled, then yawned. "I'm pooped."

The Doctor stood by her bed, having entered Rose's room after an appropriate waiting period to ensure she was asleep. He watched her, held his sonic screwdriver over her a few times - as if something would appear now that hadn't before as he again performed tests that only he understood. Finally he sat in a chair across from the bed, watching her as if he'd be able to see something that his scans did not. His worry for her was obvious. So concerned. So fond. All so very clear.

When she stirred in her sleep, moaning lightly as she changed positions, he stood, then sighed, understanding she wasn't in pain. Leaning over her, he cupped her cheek, his look one of affection. If she had awakened though, he'd have sworn he was merely checking her temperature.

drwdrwdrw

"Three days! I'm fine all ready! C'mon, Doctor, can't we go somewhere? Anywhere?" Rose was almost whining, and the Doctor was almost smiling because of it.

"Oh, I suppose so," he answered with an exaggerated sigh, turning away from her before she could see his grin. Didn't matter though, she could hear it.

She starting giggling and he turned towards her again, just in time to see her jumping him, wrapping her arms around his neck while bouncing up and down, cheering loudly in his right ear.

Disengaging themselves from one another, the Doctor turned back to the console and started setting the coordinates. For Earth. He was smiling to himself, sure that she'd enjoy a visit with her Mum in familiar enough surroundings, and he'd also be able to keep an eye on her. After all, she may seem fine, but he still didn't have the answer, and it was something he wouldn't - couldn't give up on finding out.

"Well Rose, I think you're going to simply adore where we're heading to. I picked it specifically to your liking," he stated smugly. The Doctor turned one more knob, then stood straight, frozen in place. Rose was entirely too quiet, and surely she should still be all giddy and questioning where they were going, right?

Turning in place swiftly, the Doctor stared at Rose's pale features. She seemed frozen on the spot.

"Rose? Rose Tyler - can you hear me?"

She simply stood there, blinking eyes not seeing anything, looking sleepy. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out, running it up and down in front of her. There was nothing unusual showing up other than her body was totally relaxed. Too relaxed, actually.

"Doctor?" Her voice was so quiet he'd hardly heard it. Looking up from his scanning, his eyes met hers.

"Rose. What are you feeling? Are you in pain?" He asked, his worry clear.

"N-no."

He stared at her, recognizing that she couldn't really talk to him. So he decided they could communicate on another level. Reaching his hands to her face, he placed fingertips to her temples, his concentration solely focused on her. "Rose ..."

Before he could join her thoughts, she fell into him, passing out and breaking their contact. The Doctor caught her easily, then swiftly carried her in his arms towards the infirmary.

drwdrwdrw

The Doctor stood over Rose's prone form again, deep concern evident in his eyes. He'd done all the 'human' tests on her he could, short of a living autopsy, and still came up with nothing other than a minute form of the mud toxin, which he verified with a few drops of blood. There certainly wasn't enough in her system to cause harm, and her body's defenses were not fighting any type of infection. Scroibrullian mud certainly wouldn't cause her to pass out, either. She'd been out longer than the previous time as well, and not even the use of old-fashioned smelling salts roused her.

He turned from her suddenly and slammed his fist on the closest counter. "Dammit!" he said to no one.

In a mere second, his look went from one of frustration to blankness, staring straight ahead. He turned around purposefully, hopeful that his outburst had awakened Rose. It had not. He leaned over her, willing her to wake up, but she didn't stir.

"We're not going anywhere until I figure out what's wrong with you, Rose Tyler." He'd barely finished his whispered words when her eyes opened.

"Rose?"

"Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Not again?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"My sentiments exactly."

Rose leaned up, bracing herself on her elbows. She stared at the Doctor for a moment, her own frustration rising with her body as the Doctor helped her sit up slowly. When she was sitting up on her own, she was surprised to feel the sting of tears in her eyes, and turned away from his concerned gaze.

"I'm sorry," she spoke quietly.

"What for?" he asked gently.

"I don't know. Maybe for bein' so, so ... human," she answered, looking upwards to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, trying to regain control. As soon as she felt composed, she heard him chuckle beside her. She turned back to face him, glaring. "I didn't mean to amuse you."

"I wasn't laughing at you, Rose," he began, cupping her face with his hand. "You should never apologize for who or what you are," he told her, his words sincere.

She looked down for a moment, breaking his stare before looking back up at him. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well," he began, a grin spreading across his face. "I believe you're pregnant." He spoke so seriously that Rose simply stared at him for a moment, then suddenly burst out laughing. The Doctor had hoped for just such a reaction.

She looked up at him again, calming her laughter, but still smiling. "So, no clue then?"

"Not a one," he admitted.

Rose gracefully swung her legs around until they dangled off of the medical bed as the Doctor watched, but said nothing. "I gotta go," she told him, lowering her feet on the floor until she stood right in front of him.

"Go where?" The Doctor asked, truly perplexed.

"The loo," she answered, and while he was saying 'Oh', he watched her leave the room steadily.

Rose was gone for a good ten minutes and the Doctor was feeling a pang of worry. He left the small medical bay and walked to the closest bathroom, humming to himself in case he was caught, not wanting to give the appearance of a worrywart. Waiting a few more seconds, he leaned towards the door and gently knocked on it.

"Rose? You in there?" he asked the door quietly.

"Not anymore," a voice from behind him said, startling him as he jumped and turned around quickly. She grinned, then snorted, then broke out into laughter.

"Bit rude, that was," he stated simply.

"Welcome to my world," Rose grinned.

drwdrwdrw

"So," she began after a few minutes of silence, walking beside the Doctor as they made their way towards the heart of the Tardis. "Fainting spells aside, I'm okay, right?"

"Rose, something is causing you to pass out. The human body doesn't just faint without cause."

"But I feel fine, Doctor, really."

"And you look fine."

"Why thank you."

"Doesn't mean you are fine, though."

They stood in front of the center console of the Tardis, the Doctor fiddling with buttons and knobs while Rose stood to his left silently. But it couldn't last.

"Can't we go somewhere?"

He looked over at her, frowning slightly.

"Anywhere?" she continued, looking about ready to pout.

The Doctor sighed. "I don't really think that's wise at the moment," he told her as he bent down, looking over some circuits.

"Maybe I'm fainting from boredom," she spoke lowly.

"Oh, if only," he spoke equally low, tweaking a wire here and there.

Both looked at each other, then began laughing. Then the Doctor stood, his laughter replaced with a puzzled glare as he looked away at nothing. "Strange, that," he stated.

"What?" Rose asked, thinking something was wrong with the ship.

"You know, the last time you were passed out in the infirmary, I was talking to myself, ..."

"Nothing strange about that," Rose replied matter-of-factly.

After a pointed stare, the Doctor continued. "As I was saying. I was talking aloud and I said we weren't going anywhere until I found out what was wrong with you."

Rose tried to hide her crestfallen face from him. "I'm sorry," she spoke quietly, "I must not've heard you."

"Well no, of course not, " he said, grinning as her eyes returned to his. "You were unconscious! But funny thing, you woke up right after I said that. Very quickly."

"And...?"

"And nothing. Just a thought," he replied.

"Coincidence?"

"Doubt it," he replied, then he turned his gaze from her for a few moments. Rose watched him, then began looking a little worried as he continued to stare, at well, nothing. His face was blank. Finally she couldn't take it, and touched his arm gently.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" She asked, her worry clear.

He jumped a little at her contact, then turned to her, smiling. "How about we go somewhere?"

She looked stunned.

"I think we should go to New, New Earth. We can take advantage of their very modern-for-Earth-folk hospital and then go for lunch in the park, maybe visit a few museums - a fun-filled day, don't you think?" he asked, his excitement clear.

"What? D'ya mean now?" she asked, shocked that her idea of getting out was suddenly back on the table, so to speak.

"Why not?" he asked whimsically, watching her closely.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, moving quickly to where he stood and hugging him fiercely.

He smiled at her when they parted. "Even if it means going to the hospital first for a once-over?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, if you didn't find anything, I'm sure they won't be finding anything, and then we'll be off to museums and parks and out and about - finally!" She was so jovial, he couldn't help but smile wider at her enthusiasm, and her utter faith in him humbled him to the beyonds.

He looked away from her to set in the coordinates - first he turned a lever on the console, then looked back at her. "Almost there!" he smiled, watching her clap her hands like a child facing a candy store. He turned back and pushed in a button. "Soon you'll be out of the Tardis and into the grass!" he said, offering her the excitement she'd lent him, but too soon, his smile fell. He turned back around to face her.

Her face was pale, and her eyes didn't meet his when he'd turned towards her. He watched her closely.

"Rose ... Can you hear me? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she answered quietly, just before her eyes began to flutter.

"Uh uh - you're not taking another dive towards the floor," he said excitedly as he grabbed her and swung her around to the bench behind them. Just in time too, as she was out and half in his arms when they stilled. The Doctor looked up towards the center console. "Why are you doing this to her?"

drwdrwdrw

Rose awoke to softness all around her. The lighting was soft; and she could feel a pillow behind her head and a comforter draped over her prone body. It felt divine, really. Blinking a few times, she realized she was in her room.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor stood from the chair he'd been sitting in and sat beside her on the bed. "Hello Rose," he said quietly, brushing a few stray hairs from her forehead as he spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"Bit numb, actually." She looked around again, then back at him, more focused. "I take it I did it again?"

"Actually, the TARDIS did it again," he said gently.

"Beg your pardon?" she asked, a bit taken aback.

"The TARDIS - she's been doing this to you."

Rose sat up as the Doctor rearranged her pillows behind her for support. "What'd I ever do to her?" Rose asked a bit indignantly.

He chuckled at her comment. "Nothing. In fact, I think she was trying to either protect you from something or keep us from leaving the ship, I just don't know which quite yet."

"Couldn't write a note like anyone else, I take it."

He could tell she sounded a bit miffed, but he supposed she had the right to be. "No, nothing that simple, I'm afraid. You see Rose, it occurred to me when we were talking earlier - after you'd all ready passed out twice before this occasion, that you were only doing so when we were planning on leaving the TARDIS."

"So, it doesn't want me to leave?"

"**_She _**doesn't want **_us_** to leave. And since I wasn't completely positive, I decided to test my theory."

"But," Rose interrupted, "doesn't she kinda know what you're thinking?"

"Ah, give that girl a cigar!" he said animatedly. "You're right! But, being the brilliant Time Lord that I am, I hid my plans from her by thinking of other things, including the trip to go to New, New Earth. She believed I was going to take her there, and I think emitted a low frequency wave that caused you to pass out. Those things affect you humans - not me of course. The frequency's probably so low that even I can't hear it."

"Wow," she said, shocked that this ship could - and did, do this to her.

"Yes, like I said - brilliant," the Doctor replied coyly, mistaking her comment.

"But why?"

"Ah well, that is the question, isn't it? A mystery, if you will, that I'm sure she'll reveal all in her own good time." He looked at Rose after staring at the ceiling for a moment. "How are you feeling?" he asked her seriously.

"A little groggy still - like the fog hasn't completely lifted from the dock, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, well, you were out longer this time than the last two combined. I was getting a bit worried."

She smiled at him. "I'm in my room, not the infirmary," she said, stating the obvious.

"Well, didn't see much sense in that; bit uncomfortable in there."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"How long was I out?"

The Doctor squinted a bit, "About an hour I'd say."

"Oh."

"S'pose you needed the rest."

"Is that why I feel so tired?"

"Probably. The physical energy it takes for the human body to actually shut itself down and pass out is quite a drain. Your body actually has to work itself into a state of shock. It would certainly explain your being tired after these ... episodes." He smiled gently as his eyes stared into hers. "Tell you what," he spoke as he stood up, his eyes never leaving hers. "How about you settle in for a nice nap, and then we'll have some dinner, eh?"

"Mmm, sounds good - I'm hungry," Rose answered with a smile, albeit a sleepy one.

He cut the lamp off beside the chair and carefully walked away in the dark, hand on the doorknob, and was almost through the door when he turned back towards her. "I suppose we could do dinner now then, if you'd like?" He grinned when his question went unanswered, having seen for himself that she was all ready asleep.

drwdrwdrw

Rose stepped up to the kitchen doorway and stopped, allowing herself a big stretch and yawn, then froze suddenly when she realized the Doctor was watching her 'show' from a chair at the table, grinning.

"I've got dinner, if you're interested."

"Oh yeah," she answered with enthusiasm, sitting down across from him.

"How about cheeseburgers?"

"Cheeseburgers? But, how? Are you serious?" She practically bounced in her chair.

"Yep," the Doctor smiled smuggly. "Burgers and chips. Found them when I came in here a few minutes ago." He leaned across the table, watching as Rose leaned towards him.

"I think the old girl is trying to apologize to you," he whispered conspriatorily. They both sat back in their chairs.

"I know she was just trying to tell us something. I mean, it's not like she was trying to kill me or the likes," Rose answered, sitting back. Then she leaned towards the Doctor, watching as he leaned back towards her as well across the table. "Did you find any chocolate cake?" She whispered, making the Doctor laugh out loud.

Once they'd eaten, they sat companionably across from each other - she reading a magazine; he reading a newspaper. Both looked quite domestic. He looked over his paper and over his glasses towards her, then set his paper down.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked, interrupting the celebrity gossip she was reading.

"Stuffed," She set her magazine down and yawned. "I could fall asleep right here if I closed my eyes."

"I'm a little tired myself, what with everything going on here lately."

"I'm sorry," Rose blushed a little, embarrassed.

"Again, not you fault. Understood?" He asked, trying to act firm; failing miserably.

They both stood and placed their cups in the sink, then headed out of the kitchen. Without a word, the Doctor walked Rose to her room. When they reached it, she turned to him before walking in.

"Okay?" The Doctor asked gently.

"I'm okay," she answered him, her face showing her gratitude for his concern.

"Good," he replied, bending to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Rose," he said, then turned away, walking back down the hallway.

"Night, Doctor," she whispered.

End of Chapter One

**Soooo, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Higher Power**

(Continued)

Previously ... "How are you feeling now?" The Doctor asked, interrupting the celebrity gossip she was reading.

"Stuffed," Rose answered as she set her magazine down and yawned. "I could fall asleep right here if I closed my eyes."

"I'm a little tired myself, what with everything going on here lately."

"I'm sorry," Rose blushed a little, embarrassed.

"Again, not you fault. Understood?" He asked, trying to act firm; failing miserably.

They both stood and placed their cups in the sink, then headed out of the kitchen. Without a word, the Doctor walked Rose to her room. When they reached it, she turned to him before walking in.

"Okay?" The Doctor asked gently.

"I'm okay," she answered him, her face showing her gratitude for his concern.

"Good," he replied, bending to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Rose," he said, then turned away, walking back down the hallway.

"Night, Doctor," she whispered.

**Chapter Two**

When Rose walked into the control room the next morning she found the Doctor facing away from her at the main console, totally consumed by a mountain of paperwork the TARDIS was printing out for him. He was lost to anything else. She walked quietly behind him, interested in what bore his attention. She looked over his shoulder for a moment, seeing the papers he held, but lost interest quickly, hypnotized at the images that flitted across the screen beside her. She became entranced by the flashing scrolls. Pages of code and a language she could not decipher nor read. She watched the screen for a long time, seemingly hypnotized without the Doctor's knowledge. When she was finally released from it's hold, she'd barely noticed a second had gone by. She resumed the thoughts she'd been thinking before when she'd looked at the screen, wondering how weird it was that the TARDIS hadn't translated the language for her, but it didn't give her cause for alarm. Looking more closely at the screen, she recognized that the pages she saw were being printed. The Doctor was reading them practically as fast as the screen was flashing them. Blinking quickly a few times, she looked at him again, seeing he was still reading and oblivious to her presence. It was clear he was truly focused, because he usually always knew when she was near.

"Ahem."

The Doctor jumped nearly a foot, turning straight into Rose and in turn she jumped, both startling the other. Breathing heavily, they stared at one another for a moment; the Doctor breaking eye contact first as he pushed up his glasses then straightened imaginary wrinkles in his suit by hand.

"So, whatcha reading?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, time logs, repair logs, relativity reports, scan logs, radiation activity reports, dimensional logs - just your basic every day TARDIS self-diagnostics." He turned himself back towards the center console, pushed a couple of buttons, then continued to read the information in front of him.

"Must be good reading, engrossed as you were, yeah?" she asked, a slight hint of a grin forming on her lips.

He looked at her pointedly for a moment, a slight frown an indication of what his response would be to Rose's question. "No. Not really," he began as his eyes returned to scanning the reports. "Especially since everything's showing up as fairly normal." His eyes met hers again briefly, only to return once more to his papers.

"The TARDIS - normal?"

"Well, yes, in a vague sort of way, I suppose. It's almost as if she's showing me what she thinks I want to see," he told her, the frown on his face more intense than before, "or can't show me what I need to know," he finished lowly. Suddenly, with a deeply inhaled breath, his face lightened and he aimed all of his focus on Rose, turning his body to face her.

"So, how are you feeling this morning - or is it afternoon?"

"Peachy. Fine as rain," she answered with a silly smile.

"All that, eh? Well that's just dandy! Dandy. Hmmm. Dan-dy. Don't think I like using that word. Need to remember that. Anyway, I'm thinking that maybe now we can actually go somewhere and have a little holiday then, aye?" he asked, looking pleased.

"What? Just like that? We can go now?" she asked.

"Well, I've adjusted the frequency emitters so that you shouldn't be affected by them, accidentally or not. So I should actually be able to land us somewhere without you going all aflutter." He waved his hand animatedly, but grinned so she knew he was only teasing. "Care to explore a bit, Miss Tyler?" he asked as he held his hand toward her.

"I think I just might, Doctor," she answered with a slight curtsey, taking his hand.

Still holding her hand, the Doctor turned towards the controls, pushing a few buttons. He turned towards her again and smiled, pleased to see she hadn't fainted again. He then turned back once more, pushing down a lever.

They were plummeted into complete darkness; the noises from the TARDIS shutting down sounding like the life was draining from her very being. Only a slight hum still remained, which made everything seem too quiet compared to the normal sounds they were used to.

Rose and the Doctor remained silent for a few moments, soaking in what had just happened. Their only acknowledgment of each other being in the tightening grips of their hands. There was no seeing each other, just a sense of presence thanks to touch.

Rose felt the Doctor moving around a bit, then heard the unmistakable sound of the sonic screwdriver. She heard him adjusting it and then spotted the blue light.

The Doctor just couldn't help himself as he put the light below his chin, giving off an eerie look indeed. His wide eyes focused on his traveling companion. "Boo!"

And Rose couldn't help herself either. "You big goof!" she replied, smacking his arm then giggling, his attempt at relieving the tenseness he sensed a success. "What happened?"

"Hmmm. Not quite sure," he answered, turning the light towards the center console and turning his body with it, which caused Rose to turn as well. He looked it over from top to bottom, the light from the sonic screwdriver growing brighter with his touch. "Don't see anything out of place so far." He stood still for a moment, then inhaled a very deep breath. "Don't smell anything burning either," he said as he exhaled.

"That's always a good, I say," Rose replied, holding his hand firmly in hers, in case he had the silly notion to per chance to let go.

"It can't be too bad. After all, we're still breathing freshly recirculated air and our feet are still on the ground, so life support and gravitational fields are still in place," the Doctor said as he guided her around the console; his tone comforting.

"Always a bright side then," Rose spoke lightly.

"Yep. Even in the dark," the Doctor replied, chuckling at his own wit, looking at her as he flashed the light towards her face. "Here, you hold the torch while I have a look-see underneath."

Rose didn't want to let go of him, but found her own voice mocking her within her mind. Just what ghost or being after all, was possibly going to get her in the dark - here, in the TARDIS. In the middle of a vortex, no less. She held the sonic screwdriver while he jiggled off the grating on the floor in front of him, then jumped down into the hollows.

The doctor maneuvered himself around a bit, then began pulling on wires, hmphing and ahhing to himself. A quick "Aha!" later, and the TARDIS began humming louder and louder as everything began to light up again.

Hopping up from the floor he'd hoisted himself onto gracefully, he grinned that all-knowing smirk as he straightened his clothing, looking much too pleased with himself. "Genius," he said, pointing to himself with one hand while smoothly taking back the sonic screwdriver with the other.

"Really. What was wrong?" Rose asked.

"Just a loose connection. Simple as plugging it in. So, since that's been taken care of - rather ..." he paused, prompting Rose to say the next word with a grin, raised eyebrows, and a roll of his hand towards her.

"Brilliantly," she said for him, simultaneously grinning and rolling her eyes.

"Yes, since it's all done now, Where would you like to go? Just name the place, and we're there." His smile was contagious, or so he thought, watching hers fall.

"I don't think I want to go anywhere."

"What?"

"What I said. I don't want to go anywhere." She looked away from him, her eyes staring just over his shoulder.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. There's just this feeling I've got. Like we should stay put. I ... I don't want to go anywhere."

"Are you sure? Because you were more than eager to go not that long ago, conveying your absolute _need_ to be out and about."

"I'm sure," Rose answered, her tone giving an air of certainty.

"Are you feeling all right?" the Doctor asked, his concern growing fiercely.

"Do I look ill?"

"No," the Doctor began, observing her closely as he took a deep breath, "however, given your recent history, there weren't any warning signs before then either, when you, oh say, fainted dead away those past few times. So, I might not be able to tell whether you're well or not, which is why I am asking you."

"I'm fine." Her words seemed almost forced.

"Oh. Of Course. That's why after almost a week of being virtually trapped inside the TARDIS, with you yourself begging to jump ship, you've now decided you don't want to go anywhere. How silly of me to assume there's anything wrong," the Doctor's voice dripped with sarcasm. He turned on his sonic screwdriver once more, adjusting it while he stared at Rose. She was shaking slightly; her body trembling as if she were cold. But he wasn't done trying to spark her. "What I don't understand is how you can turn down a trip through there," he continued, pointing towards the TARDIS doors. She didn't look towards them. He dropped his arm down slowly.

"I have a headache." her voice had become totally devoid of any emotion. The sonic screwdriver held in his left hand began to sweep up and down her body, and that had not even gained a response from her. All his scans were telling him she was fine. But this just wasn't the case - he knew it.

"All the more reason we should **GO** somewhere," he said evenly, staring into her eyes. The eyes that still were not looking at him.

"No."

"Excuse me?" the Doctor asked, looking at her incredulously, his right hand feeling behind him on the console, knowing each lever without sight. He casually turned the crystal beneath his hands, securing the destination he'd programmed before her last fainting spell. Rose's eyes turned darkly to his, her face reflecting a touch of anger. Somehow she'd known what he was doing without being able to see it.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked innocently, his hand soundlessly flipping down a lever, again out of her sight.

"That." Her eyes bore into his; her tone almost threatening.

"Why not?" he asked innocently, adding a little forced joviality to his tone. He then pushed another button. One more and a flip of a lever just out of reach to his right, and they'd be on New, New Earth.

"We cannot leave the vessel." Her voice was no longer her own.

The Doctor stepped closer to Rose, bending himself until his face was just inches from hers. "And why is that?"

Rose's eyes flashed with yellow fire for a moment, then took on a subtle golden glow. She no longer looked at the Doctor, but merely stared blankly ahead of her. "We must fix what has been broken. Right what has been wronged."

The Doctor stood stock still for a moment, then took a step back from Rose, noticing her eyes did not follow him. He waved a hand in front of her face, but she wasn't seeing. She was entranced; possessed by the only other living thing there besides herself and the Doctor, and he knew it immediately. "What has been wronged? What must be fixed before we can go further?"

"We must go back to Scroibrulla, before the damage is too severe," she answered simply.

"What damage - to whom?" he asked, totally focussed on the TARDIS's possession of Rose.

Rose's eyes met his, and he couldn't believe all the emotion he saw in them - adoration, fear, sadness, and the need to protect - like a mother for her child. For the first time in all his regenerations, he was **seeing** the TARDIS. Her hand rose to his face, cupping his cheek gently. "To us all."

The Doctor watched as the golden light within Rose began leaving her, swirling around them both like a waft of smoke, graceful as it lifted above them. Then it seemed to pull apart into a thousand hues of color; a brilliant light show that diminished piece by piece into the walls of the ship.

It was Rose's scream that tore him away from the beautiful display. She screamed in pain as he wrapped his arms around her; fear of what was causing her agony clear in his panicked eyes. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she was unconscious. He fell with her to the ground, desperately feeling for the pulse he could not find.

**_To be continued ..._**

End Of Chapter Two

**So, what do you think of this chapter??**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Higher Power**

**_Previously, from Chapter Two..._**

The Doctor stood stock still for a moment, then took a step back from Rose, noticing her eyes did not follow him. He waved a hand in front of her face, but she wasn't seeing. She was entranced; possessed by the only other living thing there besides herself and the Doctor, and he knew it immediately. "What has been wronged? What must be fixed before we can go further?"

"We must go back to Scroibrulla, before the damage is too severe," she answered simply.

"What damage - to whom?" he asked, totally focussed on the TARDIS's possession of Rose.

Rose's eyes met his, and he couldn't believe all the emotion he saw in them - adoration, fear, sadness, and the need to protect - like a mother for her child. For the first time in all his regenerations, he was **seeing** the TARDIS. Her hand rose to his face, cupping his cheek gently. "To us all."

The Doctor watched as the golden light within Rose began leaving her, swirling around them both like a waft of smoke, graceful as it lifted above them. Then it seemed to pull apart into a thousand hues of color; a brilliant light show that diminished piece by piece into the walls of the ship.

It was Rose's scream that tore him away from the beautiful display. She screamed in pain as he wrapped his arms around her; fear of what was causing her agony clear in his panicked eyes. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she was unconscious. He fell with her to the ground, desperately feeling for the pulse he could not find.

**A/N:** This next chapter goes to Adia, who loves Rose dearly and whom I'd hate to disappoint. (She makes great coffee!) g ... And Sara - I want my cookies!

**Chapter Three**

Rose wasn't breathing. No blood was pumping through her veins. Dead. The strain of the TARDIS's possession on her fragile, human body too much to bear. Leaning over her still form, the Doctor wished for his own death at the mere thought of Rose not living. He had to do something - anything. TARDIS be damned. He'd take them back in time if he had to, breaking all the laws of himself; the last Time Lord. Whatever he had to do to get his Rose back.

The Doctor choked back his anguish long enough to stare at her, a million thoughts rushing through his mind, running through him with pain and guilt and the absolute need to bring her back. Taking a deep breath, he held her face gently but firmly as he leaned down, touching his lips to hers as he forcefully exhaled into her. He would give her his essence - his last breath if he had to; his soul if only he could. He leaned back, willing her with his mind to breathe. Seconds ticked by like hours upon hours in his mind. He was frozen in place. Waiting.

Suddenly Rose's body shook with such force it was hard to believe there was no one jostling her. Her body convulsed again, then remained still - the silence deafening to him. The Doctor was holding his breath and didn't even know it. And then out of the clear blue, she inhaled deeply - a full and long breath, holding it for a moment as if to savor it before letting it go. Another breath, and the Doctor began laughing hysterically between sobs of relief.

drwdrwdrwdrw

The Doctor sat with Rose in the Med Bay, his hip resting beside hers on the gurney. To read the emotions on his face was to know his inner torment, stricken with guilt and pain and longing, and finally, hope.

The TARDIS had reached out to him on a level he hadn't thought possible. She must've been desperate to have come forward in the way she had, using Rose's body as a conduit. Of course, she'd had to use Rose, didn't she? Couldn't very well have used him, the mind of a Time Lord too complex for her to get through. His subconscious would never have let the TARDIS get that far. But even their connection, where she actually could read his thoughts now and then and once in a while could whisper a thought to him, was lost. Probably due to whatever was ailing her. She no longer was able to connect with his mind, and had felt such hopelessness that she endangered the life of that fragile human child. It was a desperate last attempt; a last chance. One he knew the TARDIS wouldn't have taken if she'd had any other choice, which meant she'd done it to save herself and the lives of her occupants. But why? What was so urgent - so all-powerful - that it endangered his Rose, his TARDIS, and himself?

Rose had been unconscious for over twelve hours, and the Doctor was truly worried. The strain of carrying the soul of the TARDIS had taken it's toll on her tired body. He remembered carrying her into the Med Bay; her face so pale and breath so faint. He'd never recalled being so scared in his many, many years.

He'd talked to Rose, pacing around the gurney with quick feet and a faster tongue as he rambled on and on, speaking of nothing and everything in the hopes that she'd respond to him. He'd rubbed her arm, held her hand, and stroked his fingers through her hair, wishing all-too-much that she'd open her eyes and welcome his touch. But nothing was working. And his concern was becoming unbearable.

He needed to give her something - coax her body into awakening, but had held off, hoping against hope that Rose would come back to him on her own. She'd all ready been put through so much without his knowledge. There she was passing out - several times no less, and it took him forever to figure out what was happening to her. And then what had he done but taken away the TARDIS's only way to make him pay notice, by fixing the low level emitters. His ship had become desperate after that - and he blamed himself.

"Return to Scroibrulla," she had said. But why? Regardless of his endless questions, he had run and set the coordinates as soon as he'd had Rose stabilized and hooked up to the monitors in the infirmary. And that's where they were now. Because that's what the TARDIS had asked of him. The only thing she'd ever asked of him.

He leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss to Rose's lips before standing up, looking down upon her and gently cupping her face in his palm. He pulled her hair back away from her forehead and continued to pet it back in a soothing motion.

"Rose," he sighed her name, knowing she wouldn't awaken. Glancing at the monitors discretely placed around the gurney, he noted that none of her readings had changed. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, running it up and down her prone form, studying it as if it would tell him something different. It did not. Cutting it off, he closed his eyes for a moment, then put it back in his pocket. His hand rose to squeeze the bridge of his nose as if trying to quell a headache, then he turned himself around and stepped to a cabinet on the opposite wall. He reached down and carefully opened a drawer beneath it, pulling out what looked to be a modified syringe, and then a Band-Aid from the drawer beneath that one. Pulling his glasses out next from his jacket pocket, he put them on then adjusted the syringe carefully. Turning back to Rose, he stepped the few steps there were to reach her, sitting himself beside her again. Setting the syringe on her stomach, he picked up Rose's left arm and pushed up the sleeve of her tunic. His fingers lingered across her smooth skin, enjoying the touch, but too soon guilt brought him back to the task at hand. After getting the bandage ready and setting it down, he grabbed the syringe, inserted the needle, and watched as it's contents disappeared into her vein. The Doctor removed the needle from her skin and tossed the syringe towards the refuge basket in the corner - his aim dead-on, then delicately placed the Band-Aid over the injection sight. He slowly pulled her sleeve back down, letting his hand linger on hers for a moment as he waited.

What seemed like eons, but was actually only about half a minute later, Rose's eyes fluttered open. As consciousness grew closer, she moaned, blinking repeatedly as she raised her right hand to her head, which the Doctor was sure was hurting her. He took her hand and held it, bringing it back down to her side. His calming effect was instant, and her eyes began closing.

"Rose? Rose, it's time to wake up now," he spoke, his voice smooth as silk to her aching head. When her eyes opened in response to him, he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. "Well hello there, Sleeping Beauty."

"Doctor?" she asked weakly.

"I'm right here. And so are you, thank goodness."

"Oh God, my head," Rose whispered, bringing her hand back to the side of her head.

The Doctor gently grasped the hand she held to her head and brought it down to rest on her stomach, then brought his hand to her face, bringing his other up to join it on the opposite side, soothing his fingertips across her temples. "Is the pain severe?" he asked, noting the distress written clearly across her face.

"Yeah. Pretty much," she answered, her voice stronger, becoming more aware of her surroundings.

He began making slow, circling motions around her temples and stared into her eyes. The stress lines across her face began to melt away as she closed her eyes with the bliss of relief. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good." The Doctor slowly removed his hands from her face, bringing one to his knee while the other moved to her hand. Their fingers interlaced. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked gently.

Her eyes searched the ceiling then the walls that surrounded her before returning to his. "No - nothing."

Rose watched him patiently, waiting for him to tell her what had happened this time, and was alarmed by the pain and anguish she watched flit across his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them, looking at her without a trace of the torment she'd just seen.

"Doctor?"

"You were possessed."

"What?" she asked, sitting up so quickly that she and the Doctor were suddenly face to face, feeling each other's breath. He grabbed her shoulders, steadying her.

"No sudden moves, Rose - you're body has been through an extensive trauma."

"So, tell me about it. What do ya mean, 'possessed'?"

His hands slipped down her arms from her shoulders, completing their journey when they landed on top of hers. He grasped them firmly in his hold. "The TARDIS. She was speaking through you - warning me."

" 'Bout what?"

"Well, in her own cryptic way, I believe she was telling me that all our recent dilemmas are revolving around our trip to Scroibrulla, and she wanted us to return. I think something infected her there; maybe you as well. Something I've never, ever come across before in my travels, let me tell you. And whatever it is, we've had to go back."

"We're there now? Yeah?"

"Yeah," he paused, looking away from her for a moment to take a deep breath. His brows furrowed for just an instant, then his features softened and he met her eyes again with his own. "Listen, how are you feeling Rose, really?"

"I'm fine. Headache's gone. I'm good," she smiled at him. "How long was I out this time?"

"About thirteen hours," the Doctor said quietly.

"What? No, no - that can't be right," she said, looking around.

"Rose," he began, removing a hand from hers to cup her cheek, drawing her attention back to him. "You didn't just faint this time. You've practically been in a coma. Your body hasn't been healing itself naturally the way it's supposed to." He dropped his hand back down.

"But I've always felt all right - like normal, after I've come 'round from this fainting stuff - well, all except for this time."

"Better, yes, but not quite all the way, am I right?" he asked, making sure to hold both her hands again, giving them a squeeze.

"I s'pose, yeah."

"That's because there's the probability that some sort of virus is making itself at home within you. And whatever it is, it's affecting the TARDIS as well."

"Because she's a living thing like me - not like a computer virus, right?"

"Exactly. And when the TARDIS possessed you, it put such a strain on your body ..." he paused, pain flashing across his features. He controlled it, then stared into her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? What've you got to be sorry for? You've been taking care of me."

The Doctor snorted. "If I'd've been taking care of you like I was supposed to then you wouldn't be in this predicament to begin with," he said scowling as he looked away from her.

"Doctor - you know yourself you couldn't have known what was happening," she said, her eyes and words drawing him to look at her once more. She smiled. "Besides, we need to concentrate on getting out there and finding out what's infected us and fix it."

"Oh no. No, no, no," he shook his head back and forth. "No. **WE** are not going anywhere. Now that you've regained consciousness, **I'LL** be heading out and getting to the bottom of this. You will be nicely tucked into your bed - resting." His eyes were just like her Mum's were when Rose knew she wouldn't get her way - it was rather frustrating, really, that they could both have that same look.

"But Doctor," Rose began, "I'm part of the problem, ..."

"Not the solution," he interrupted, "not this time. You need to recuperate. Besides, remember how the natives felt about us the last time we were here? You're not strong enough to be out and about, running for your life."

"But I feel fine!" she practically whined.

He gave her a gentle grin and squeezed her hands within his. "You feel good because that's what your mind believes at the moment - blocking the migraine from your possession and the aches you should be feeling from fatigue. The human body just doesn't simply heal itself that quickly, Rose. It's going to take time."

"But you healed me," she replied just as calmly, her voice filled with confidence.

"I didn't heal the pain Rose, I just helped your mind to block it so you'd be comfortable."

She stared at him, assessing her body as she did so. Then suddenly she pushed off the gurney, startling the Doctor. She smiled brightly as she stood tall, determination clear in her eyes. "I'm going with you," she began, straightening her shoulders, "And I'll be strong, don't you worry," she added, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I won't let you down," she vowed, kissing his cheek quickly before she made her exit, mad-dashing it out of the Med Bay.

He watched her retreat through the doorway. "And I won't let you down, either," he whispered.

drwdrwdrwdrw

Rose made it to her room steadily, but once she got the door closed, she leaned heavily against it. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm the slight tremble of her legs, a result of the strain she'd placed upon them from simply walking to her room. It took a few minutes to calm herself down, but once she did, her resolve and determination returned tenfold. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face, then went to her closet to change clothes. By the time she was finished there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Rose? You decent?" the Doctor asked, tapping lightly.

"Sure, c'mon in," she answered.

The Doctor walked in and looked at Rose, who in turn smiled then twirled around, showing him the clothes she had chosen. "Nice," he offered, grinning as he stood himself across from her beside her bed.

"Yeah, figured I should dress more for the rain than the glamour this time out, you know? Thanks for the Band-Aid, by the way."

"The what?" he asked, obviously lost.

"The Band-Aid on my arm," she showed him, pointing out the bandage he'd used to cover where he'd inserted the needle. "Barney. The natives should just love a purple carton dinosaur, eh?" she smiled.

He nodded his agreement, clearly distracted.. "Rose, how are you feeling now?" he asked, looking at her closely.

"I feel fine - all ready told you that - many times as I recall," she answered, smirking at him.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried a bit, that's all." He paused for a moment, tilting his head. "Are you sure I can't talk you out of going with me?" he asked, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes as he reached out his hand to her.

"I'm sure." she replied, taking his hand as she stepped closer to him beside the bed, letting him see how sure she was in her eyes. She was more than determined, he had to give her that.

"Positive?" he asked, hoping she'd rethink this need to go out there with him.

"Yep. Absolutely positively."

"Nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"Nope," she replied cheekily.

"I was afraid of that," he answered, looking down at their joined hands. He released her hand then looked sharply back into her eyes.

Before Rose knew what was happening, the Doctor had his hands to her temples as his intense stare held her captive. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her eyelids closed.

"There you go," he whispered. He relinquished his fingertips from her face and wrapped his arms around her body as it collapsed into his, then he easily swung them around, lifting her up and placing her on the bed. "I'm sorry. But in all honesty, I did offer you an out. I just can't risk you going out there again," his tone was gentle and hypnotic as his fingertips returned to her temples. "Sleep. Sleep, Rose Tyler. And when you awaken, I'll be here."

**End Chapter Three**

**Sooo, again, what do you think???**

Only one more chapter to go...


	4. Chapter 4

**A Higher Power**

**Chapter Four**

_**Previously...**_

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of going with me?" (the Doctor) asked, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes as he reached out his hand to her.

"I'm sure." (Rose) replied, taking his hand as she stepped closer to him beside the bed, letting him see how sure she was in her eyes. She was more than determined, he had to give her that.

"Positive?" he asked, hoping she'd rethink this need to go out there with him.

"Yep. Absolutely positively."

"Nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"Nope," she replied cheekily.

"I was afraid of that," he answered, looking down at their joined hands. He released her hand then looked sharply back into her eyes.

Before Rose knew what was happening, the Doctor had his hands to her temples as his intense stare held her captive. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her eyelids closed.

"There you go," he whispered. He relinquished his fingertips from her face and wrapped his arms around her body as it collapsed into his, then he easily swung them around, lifting her up and placing her on the bed. "I'm sorry. But in all honesty, I did offer you an out. I just can't risk you going out there again," his tone was gentle and hypnotic as his fingertips returned to her temples. "Sleep. Sleep, Rose Tyler. And when you awaken, I'll be here."

**A/N:** Thank you all for the encouragement and support and wonderful feedbacks - you've really been fantastic and a great motivation for me to continue, only second to the Doctor himself. g

**Chapter Four **

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and found himself doubly assaulted. First of all came the rain, which was a mere drizzle when his right foot stepped out, but had now turned into an out-and-out downpour once he stood tall in the elements. As if that hadn't been enough, the TARDIS had landed right outside of the small township they'd visited before on Scroibrulla, and thus made her presence quite known. Which probably explained his second assault - that of many humanish beings poking him with crude weapons, forcing him to stand still. In the rain.

Marched into town by his new entourage, the Doctor began talking - something he was very good at. Many, many words that had come to save him from the room of shackles they'd led him to and given way to the opportunity of taking the blame of the early rain season off from himself. And, bonus points were his, when the Doctor explained to them that he could actually make it stop raining. After showing them a few tricks of 'magic' with his sonic screwdriver, they believed him. All he asked in return was the cure they had for the menace the rain caused. It had been obvious that they had one, since none of them were affected like Rose and his ship. They readily agreed.

Stratches, he'd been told, were the culprits that infected his TARDIS and Rose. Little microscopic creatures that were borne from the mud. Tiny little bacteria-like larva that were fertilized by the rain when it arrived, on time, like clockwork, every year. Except for this year, of course, when he'd landed the TARDIS - and she hadn't needed any mountainous rains to fertilize the little buggers, apparently. It had been all too easy to determine that his ship had been the bee to their flora, so-to-speak. And obviously, when she'd become contaminated by the little things, she started malfunctioning, somehow causing the rains to come.

He'd found out that each year about a week before the rains came down from the mountains, the townsfolk sent groups of men to a valley where a small lake sat, full of crystal clear water and a healing power that killed the stratches' infection. It had worked on their people as well as their livestock, and they'd discovered that if they drank from the water before the rains began, it prevented the absorption of the creatures into their systems. If they'd all ready been infected, they could either drink from the water or touch it to their skin, granting them the same results. They'd also informed him that they hadn't had a death by stratches in many generations because of this 'holy water'.

The main symptom of those infected was a lethargy which became progressively worse over a four week period, and it used to mean certain death for them. Now no one was infected, because they simply planned ahead. That was why the early rains had sent them into a panic. It impressed the Doctor to no end; these smart little humanesque people figuring this all out and saving themselves. They were an amazing growing race.

The Doctor couldn't very well explain to these people that his ship was actually a living thing, so instead he told them that in order to stop the rains, he'd have to go into the TARDIS and while he performed his rain-stopping ritual, they would have to pour a few buckets of their healing water around the bottom of his ship. They agreed to it eagerly, fetching the water in pails and following him back to her. Once inside, the Doctor watched his monitors to make sure they'd done what he'd asked, then he went to check on Rose. Finding her still sleeping and healthy, he returned outdoors with the natives, adjusted his sonic screwdriver, and aimed it towards the sky. The rains dissipated quickly, and the sun soon shone itself with late-evening hues of amber and blush.

A great feast was being put together just for the Doctor's benefit, and although he was reluctant to stay, it had also been explained to him that he was not 'allowed' to leave until the festivities were over. At their insistence, and the Doctor's knowledge that Rose Tyler was fine, he agreed.

drwdrwdrwdrw

Rose awoke with a start, sitting up straight and finding herself in her bed, fully clothed, and very confused. She felt like someone had awoken her but as she looked around, she found no one.

Standing up, she stretched her body, arms high over her head, and then she froze. Memories began flooding her as her arms dropped to her sides, then her hands formed into fists.

He left her! The Doctor had left her! Gone on to deal with those testy little natives without her! What was he thinking? How could he?

Without a second thought, she ran out of her room and down the corridors, not even bothering to look for the Doctor. She knew he wasn't inside his ship. She was outside of the TARDIS doors in no time, and when she'd closed them shut, she stood still for a moment when she realized that it wasn't raining. Oh, there were a few clouds, but no moisture fell. In fact, there was a sunset in full glorious color just off to the left, peeking through the cumulous white puffs. Rose looked around her surroundings to be sure they actually were on Scroibrulla - after all, she clearly remembered the inhabitants screaming that the rains would last for quite a while. They were there, all right. She could see the little crop of primitive houses just down the way. She started jogging towards the town, hoping to find the Doctor. After all, she had a major bone to pick with that Time Lord.

It was a clear shock to her when she landed in a huge puddle of mud. It splashed all over her as she landed; covered in muck instantly. And she was pretty sure the rope around her ankle might've had something to do with it.

Drwdrwdrwdrw

The Doctor looked around at the spread of different dishes in front of him, amazed at the diversity of foods these simple-living people offered for a celebratory feast. He was just about ready to try some of the delicacies when he heard a familiar voice and cast his gaze in the direction it came from. 'No,' he thought, 'couldn't be ...' The cup of liquid refreshment he held stopped midway from the table to his lips.

"Let go of me!" Rose's angry voice echoed between buildings as she was dragged down the middle of them, only a few feet from where the feasting tables had been set up. The people seated at the banquet all stopped eating and stared at her as well, though looking much more angry than the Doctor, who still looked on in amused disbelief. He couldn't believe she was here, of all times, but the mud that caked her from head to toe was a teensy bit comical.

"You're mean little beings, that's what you are! What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" She practically spat at the men who pulled her along. There were ropes tied around her torso - arms immobile but legs not bound so that she could be yanked to walk forward by leashes of chain. And though she walked, she struggled and fought them tooth and nail. But even they were stunned by her strength when she suddenly stopped and brought them to an abrupt halt; standing in front of the Doctor. The look she gave him made him glad he was sitting on the opposite side of the table from her. A good five and a half feet of distance between them - hopefully that would be enough.

He waited. The Doctor waited for the words to come spewing from her mouth like fire from a dragon. Venom from a snake. Lava from a volcano. It seemed that the whole town was silent, waiting for Rose to speak as well. She stared at him, their eyes frozen to one another, then she looked down, noticing the spread of food on the table before looking back at him again.

"Having a nice meal, Doctor?" Her tone was quiet and deadly and sinister and if he'd not been a proper Time Lord, he was sure he would have been intimidated.

As soon as she'd spoken, the men renewed their grips on her chains and pulled her forward, breaking the eye contact between Rose and the Doctor and stopping him from saying something that no doubt would have made her angrier. Which would have probably anything he could've spoken. 'Yes', he thought, 'timing is everything.'

drwdrwdrwdrw

Rose shook and pulled at the shackles that bound her to the wall of the little cell she'd been taken to and unceremoniously hung from, trying in vain to free herself from the uncomfortable restraints. It was definitely a holding station of some sort; one door and one old rickety looking chair and a window with bars that had been boarded up from the outside. Not even a cot to lay on. She pulled on the chains again - her anger alone should have gotten them loose by now.

How dare he!! How dare the Doctor just sit there, ready to feed his face in front of huge tables full of foods she couldn't even begin to describe, watching her as she was paraded in front of him and the rest of the population, kicking and screaming her way to her little prison cell. And had he actually tipped his cup to her as they yanked her away from him? After she'd given him a glare that should've caused him another regeneration? He had balls, of that she was sure.

The door to her cell creaked open and two of the men who'd brought her there walked in, carrying buckets of sloshing water. Her mind told her that one was probably for drinking and the other a loo, but being shackled to the walls wouldn't get her to either. So she tried being nice.

"What? You think I've got the strength to break these chains and fetch myself a drink now do you? What kind of rubbish is that?" she spat out as nicely as she could.

The men looked at one another then looked at her again, then pulled back the buckets and threw the contents on her. Rose shrieked as the cold water ran down her body and through her clothes, the icy chill further raising her ire. She was so angry she couldn't form words.

The men quickly turned and left, but didn't close the door behind them. It was then that the Doctor entered, smiling innocently at her as the door closed behind him.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Not even her chattering teeth took away from the look of pure anger that was an all-consuming Rose Tyler.

The Doctor cleared his throat and dropped his grin, pulling the old chair over from the opposing wall to sit in front of her. Once seated, he looked up at her. "I must be losing my touch."

"What?"

"You, young lady, should still be sleeping."

"Oh yeah, I owe you for that little number, too. What were you thinking, leaving me there like that on the TARDIS?"

"You needed the rest."

"Oh, right. How stupid of me not to realize," she spoke sarcastically.

Rose shivered uncontrollably and the Doctor stood, taking off his jacket. He gave her a look that she interpreted as 'don't kick me' then he draped it over her as best he could, not quite feeling safe enough to remove her from the shackles just yet. He sat himself back down in front of her and folded his arms across his chest; waiting.

"I should slap you silly for watching me being dragged through town like that." Well, that wasn't quite the 'thank-you' he'd been expecting. He raised his eyebrows at her. "I can't believe you left me behind like that."

"I was worried you'd get more infected than you all ready were, and I couldn't let that happen to you, Rose." Any lingering anger on her face was removed by his honesty.

"Why couldn't you have just said that? Why'd you haveta go and put me out like that?"

The Doctor actually snorted. "What? Just tell you to stay in the TARDIS like a good little girl and you'd've done it nicely?"

"I might've!" she defended herself, then looked around for a moment, then looked back at him, noting his skeptical stare. "Okay, maybe not. But still ..."

"Rose, I did what I thought was best. I had to get these people to talk with me and I had to find out what was going on. I had to because both you and my ship were infected, and I couldn't risk losing either of you. I certainly didn't mean for you to end up in these people's form of a prison cell." His tone was sincere and his face reflected that.

Rose finally smiled at him, if only a little bit. "So, you gonna get me out of these shackles, then?" she asked, shaking her arms and rattling the chains.

"Depends if you're going to slap me senseless or not," he answered with a smile of his own.

"Nah."

"Good."

The Doctor stood and pulled out his sonic screwdriver as he walked in front of Rose. He leaned in towards her for a moment, enjoying the closeness as he smirked, before turning to the task at hand. In no time, Rose's arms were at her sides. The Doctor picked up his coat where it had fallen on the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders. Leading her towards the chair, he prompted her to sit down, then kneeled in front of her. He took her hands one at a time into his, removing the shackled bracelets that adorned her wrists. Once she was free of them, he rubbed his hands up and down her arms from wrists to elbows, making sure her circulation was good. When he'd finished, he held her right hand in his and looked up at her.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you." Rose's voice was whispered and her words breathy. She'd enjoyed his actions of comfort, obviously. He was looking a little smug until she spoke again. "I still haven't forgiven you yet, though."

"Ah, well," the Doctor began, standing up. "I did what I had to do."

"But you left me," she said, looking up into his eyes as he stood above her.

The Doctor pulled her hand until she stood in front of him. He leaned down so that he was eye level with her. "I didn't abandon you. I left you safely on the TARDIS - sleeping."

"A sleep you purposely forced on me."

"To protect you." The look he gave her left no doubt that he would do anything to protect her, no matter what.

"Yeah, well, it was still a sneaky thing to do." Rose smiled at him, letting him know she was eventually going to be okay with it.

drwdrwdrwdrw

The Doctor walked Rose through the little town amid many frowns and stares from the natives. Rose saw their disgruntled looks, hearing an occasional 'hiss' and 'boo' aimed her way.

"Hi. Hello. We're going to be leaving now," he spoke to different people, keeping an arm closely round the shoulders of his traveling companion, his walk becoming brisk.

"Doctor?" Rose began, looking back at the people they were hurriedly leaving. "What exactly did you tell them, you know, to get them to talk to you in the first place?"

"Hmm?" The Time Lord stalled, looking over his shoulder to make sure they wouldn't see a repeat performance of the last time they'd left..

"When we left here the last time, they wanted our heads on a platter. Now it seems like they only want mine. They had you eating at their tables - celebrating with them when I got caught, right? So ... what's up with that?"

"Well you see," he began, making sure they were out of hearing range from the township, "I had to get them to talk to me - which they did by the way - a very interesting people once you get to know them ..."

Rose cleared her throat and gave the Doctor a glare, letting him know to get on with it as they continued walking.

"Yes, well, I had to make them realize that I wasn't the enemy, which was a rather difficult thing to do since we arrived and the rains came and well, you remember, right?" he asked, still stalling.

"Yesssss," Rose let the word linger, prompting him on.

"And I might have mentioned that the early rain season was not my fault, but yours."

"You've got to be kidding me,' Rose stated, stopping in her tracks.

The Doctor took a couple more steps before he, too, stopped, then turned around to face her. "Now in all fairness, Rose Tyler, I had no idea the TARDIS would rouse you from a hypno-induced sleep and you'd be coming out there strolling all through the mud."

"I wasn't strolling through anything - for your information I was hog-tied and thrown into the bloody mud before I was dragged through the center of town!"

"Really? You're not hurt then, are you?" he asked, looking her over from head to toe.

Rose sighed. "I'm fine. The story, Doctor?"

"Yes, like I was saying, I told them it was your fault because you were blonde - did you notice none of these little guys have blond hair? And I led them to believe that your species of blonde haired aliens have menacing qualities when it comes to the weather. Of course I said you didn't do it intentionally, but it's hard to make them believe that something so horrible as an early rainfall wasn't a purposely done deed. I told them that you were in my ship and could cause them no harm, because I could stop the rains myself. I'm sure you noticed it hasn't been raining since you've been out? Yep, that was me, all right. Saved your life too, telling them you couldn't do it again if you'd been touched by the cure - probably the only reason they let you live when they found you." He took a breath, waiting to see if she'd thank him, but continued on when she stayed silent. "By the way, I know what it was that caused all this fuss - the reality is the rains came early because the TARDIS was infected."

Rose took a deep breath and was quiet for a moment, enjoying the silence. Goodness but the Doctor could ramble on. "Infected with what?" she finally asked.

"Little microscopic larva in the soil called 'stratches' that come to life when the rains come in season - or not in season, as the case may be," he grinned.

"But it wasn't raining when we first arrived here, so how did the TARDIS get infected if the larva wasn't even hatched yet?" Rose asked as the Doctor looked proudly upon her.

"You are so smart, Rose Tyler, sometimes you simply amaze me," he began, but continued talking before she could blush. "The TARDIS emits low level radiation fields around her at all times. Apparently the stratches don't need the rain water to fertilize them. Seems to work with radium emissions as well, which the old girl gives off plentifully each time she lands. They were born and she was instantly infected. As her infection grew, there were slight fluctuations in the time vortex, and she emitted more radiation, messing with this planet's barometric pressure which in turned caused the rains to fall." The Doctor took a deep breath and let it out slowly, indicating his explanation was done.

"Wow," Rose said softly. "But what about you? They didn't infect you?"

"Time Lord physiology. Staves off many an unwanted guest," the Doctor replied, putting his arm around her and leading her the short distance to the TARDIS.

They stopped at the doors of the ship, but the Doctor turned to face Rose before they went inside. "How did you wake up, anyway?"

"The TARDIS, I think," she answered.

"Really?" he asked, smiling.

"Pretty sure, yeah. I just got this feeling." she smiled.

The Doctor nodded. "You ready to go home?"

Rose's smile faded. "Home?" she asked - had she pushed him too far? Was he taking her back to Jackie?

"Inside," he said, patting the doors of the TARDIS with a reassuring smile. "She should be feeling much better now. How about you?"

"How about me what?"

"You should be feeling better now too, since the cure was administered."

"It was? When? I don't remember anyone ..."

"The water. When they threw it on you..."

"You must be joking. That was the cure?"

"Oh no, no joking. You see, that's how the old girl here was cured," he said, patting the door of the ship. "Water from a lake that stops and eliminates the stratches infection of beings and livestock, and now even a TARDIS."

"Couldn't I have just drank the water?" She asked, looking at him incredulously, hands on her hips as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Well I s'pose you could've, but it was just so much more fun the other way, don't you think?" The Doctor laughed as Rose tried to hit him in the arm, but he'd dodged her easily and took off running inside the ship. She ran after the Time Lord, who was all ready running in the corridors, laughter echoing in his wake. The sound of Rose's laughter could be heard following him.

**THE END.**

Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for the many positive reviews. I hope you've enjoyed my imagination.

Hugs...


End file.
